


Un-named one shot

by harrysbabyboo



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Aww, Baby Louis, Cute Louis, Dom Harry, Fluff, Harry calls louis baby alot, Harry looks after Louis, Insecure Louis, Louis-centric, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Shy Louis, Sub Louis, Thumb-sucking, giggles, teddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 13:19:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2813375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrysbabyboo/pseuds/harrysbabyboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the public eye and in front of the boys and anyone who isn't his mum Louis Tomlinson is a loud mouthed sassy boy, but what no one knows, no one but his mother that the way to calm Louis and wined him down is  the strange concept of age play. This of course is something he could never tell the boys,not yet anyway, so what happens when Harry finds out....<br/>First age play one shot :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un-named one shot

"So relationships?" The interviewer, James says and the boys look at each other and nod.

"Still with Sophia." Liam smiles fondly and the thought of his girlfriend.

"Engaged to Perrie." Zayn toyed with his engagement ring.

"Myself and dear Hazza are still gloriously single." Niall smiled cheekily and Harry shot Louis an apologetic look and Louis sighed in response.

"And Louis?" The interviewer prompts and Louis lets out a shaky breath, he hated this, hated how he had to lie to his fans, how he needed to hide Harry's and his relationship because their management are homophobic idiots. He looked over to management and they raised their eyebrow and tapped their watches and then looked at Harry who bit his lip and nodded. Louis coughed a bit before murmuring "Yeah, me and uh H-Eleanor are going strong thanks." He smiled sadly and Zayn casually threw an arm around the small boy, squeezing him in a comforting matter stroking his thumb on Louis' shoulder and he knows his best friend was telling him it would be okay, Louis sighed, contently in his arms. It was finally the end of the interview and Louis could finally breath again. "It was a pleasure meeting you boys, hopefully we can meet ag-" "Louis a word." A guy from management growled, interrupting James and Louis whimpered inaudibley and yeah, he knew it was going to be one of those nights. "Listen Tomlinson I don't know what the heck your playing at but you need to get your act together, your fucking straight and you have a girlfriend okay? Now fuck off and learn how to act." He shoved Louis away from him and he stumbled into Harry. "Oh sweetheart..." He sighed, pulling Louis close and kissing the top of his head staring burning holes into the back of the nasty piece of work that upset his boyfriend. "S'okay Haz, I messed up,shouldn't of froze up like that, we should be used to it by now I just-" "Shh baby, s'not your fault, c'mon, let's get you to the hotel yeah?" He brought Louis head up with two fingers to the chin and gave him a small kiss. 

When they arrived in the lobby they huddled in a small circle. "Okay so Niall and Liam in one room Zayn on his-" "Actually, can I have a single room tonight, I need some alone time." Louis bit his lip and Paul gives him a worried look before clearing his throat "so I guess that means Lou on his own and Zayn and H sharing yeah?" The boys all hesitated before nodding and grabbing their room keys. "Baby are you sure?" Harry asked softly. "Yeah H, m'just in one of those moods kay?" Harry nodded. "Love you Haz." Louis puckered his lips, tilting his face upward to come face to face with Harry. "Love you too gorgeous." He mumbles before kissing Louis.

As Louis got settled in his room, he paused, thinking over today's events. He sighed and got all his stuff;

° A baby grow

° A dummy

° His blanket

° His toy cars

And of course his prized possession 

°His big teddy bear.

He got all his stuff and sighed contently before grabbing his phone and ringing the one person he needed.

"Hello, Louis?"

"Mumma!" He squealed childishly and his mother sighed quietly on the other end.

"How's my baby doing is he okay?" Jay cooed and Louis giggled cuddling into his teddy."

"I good now mummy, but a mean man told me of today!" He huffed pouting and Jay groaned. 

"What happened boo?" She asked, tentative. "Dey wanted me to lie again mumma but I don' like lyin bout me and Hazzy, so da man told me off." He explained as best as he could. "Oh darlin'." He could vaguely hear something in the background and bit his lip. "I'm sorry baby, but I need to go okay sweety? Have you gone potty?" She asked and Louis replied yes. "Okay baby, remember to wear your big boy pants in case you have an accident okay? I love you baby alright?" She cooed and Louis giggled. "Love you too mamma buh bye!" And then he hung up and sat on the bed, looking around for something to do, when he spotted his toy cars and he turned to look at his teddy. "Hey Mr Beary, let play cars yeah?" He took his bear by the paw and toddled toward the toy cars and giggled as he started playing with the toys.

It was 12 am when Harry could hear the noise, both himself and Zayn were watching tv when he started hearing the squeals and the giggles and it was fine, until it didn't stop and he got curious. "Z, Zee man can you hear that?" He whispered, shaking the half asleep boy. "Ugh, go away Haz, pester you boyfriend and lemmy sleep." He slured in his sleepy state. So he did he walked over to Louis' with the spare key he had for the boys room. "Hey Lou can you here that-" He looked up and gasped. "Broom broooooom. Hehe come on Mr Beary you have to go faster!" The boy in front of Harry was someone completely different and he didn't know what to do.  
"Lou, baby?" The boys head turned and 'baby' and he smiled widely. "Hazzy!" He squealed making grabby hand at the confused boy. "What you up to baby?" He asked cautiously. "Me and Mr Beary are race car drivers! Do you wanna play Hazzy?" He asked in a sweet tone and said boy sat next to the blue eyed boy who was playing with his toys, sucking his thumb. "Are you alright baby?" Harry asked and Louis nodded half heartedly like he wasn't paying much attention to what his boyfriend was saying. 'Was a bit upset but I spoke to mumma and I'm otay now." Louis explained in a childish tone and of course, he needs to ring Jay. "Alright baby, well I think it's time for sleepy's yeah?" He cooed and the child like boy nodded yawning cutely. "Up up?" He asked making grabby hands and Harry nodded. "Alright baby, come here." He picked the boy and his teddy up and tucked him into his bed. "Nighty night baby, I love you darling." Harry kissed the boys head and Louis turned over, cuddling into his teddy with a thumb in his mouth and he's asleep. Harry stayed for a moment, staring fondly at the adorable sight in front of him before slowly getting up and walking into the bathroom and phoning Jay. "'llo?"Jay calls and Harry smiles. "Hey Jay." He replies. "Harry? Oh is my baby okay?" Harry can sense she's in full parent mode and chuckles shaking head. "No, I just want to ask you something about your son..."  
There was a brief pause before a short "yes." From Jay.  
"Well, you see, today in a interview something bad happened and Lou got really upset and wanted his own room so I let him, but then at 12 I heard some giggling and I got curious and followed the noise to Lou's room and when I opened the door I found him on the floor in a baby grown playing with cars with a teddy and he told me he was upset until he called his 'mumma' and so I thought I could come to you." Harry breathed and Jay sighed.  
"Ever since a young age, whenever he was stressed he would act younger, it got to the stage where he is now, where he acts like a two year old, you may think it's weird but it just helps him un-wined." Harry said nothing for a couple of seconds until "So let me get this straight, whenever Lou is feeling stressed he likes to dress and act like a baby to un-wined?" He asks trying to take in this new fact about his boyfriend. "Yeah, yeah that's right Harry." She agreed and there was a laboured pause. "Would he hate it if I helped him? Like to go through the headspace and stuff?" Harry finally broke the silence. "No, no I think he would be fine with it, but you would have to test the waters with him, there's no knowing in what our Louis is thinking yeah?" They both laughed until Harry cleared his throat. "Kay then Jay, thanks, love to you and the girls." He smiled and she replied with a "love you guys too." before hanging up. Harry walked out of the bathroom to see his angel still sleeping. "I love you so so much kitten." Harry whispered into thin air before slipping under the covers with a silent promise that he will always tend to Louis' needs no matter what.


End file.
